


All This To Say

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Communication, Gen, In a way, You could read this romantically if you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Things you didn't say at all.





	All This To Say

“Tell me I don’t have to worry about you Travis” Wes says every Friday.

Or anytime Travis is going away for a bit, or riding out with another cop, or actually he says it a lot. 

He says it when he’s afraid for Travis. Afraid he’ll catch a bullet, or a taser, or an STD or one of those long grey days where he just sits on the couch and watches the sun move along his wall. 

He says it when he can’t say _are you okay? do you need me?_

He also says it when Travis is being loud and annoying and _irresponsible, what are you seven?_

“Me, baby?” Travis says, every single time.  


End file.
